Love and Meth
by HarliXDJSavage
Summary: Love and meth brought together, when you mix the loss of your love and mix it with meth, you get Breaking Bad. {[Sai x Naruto] [Jesse x Walter Jr]}


_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THIS STORY**_

 _ **{In this one Walter JR has no illness and can walk just fine.}**_

Nothing has ever felt so wonderful, as he drifted off to a place where he could feel no pain, where even the love of his life leaving him could not drag the memoy from the grave.

Smiling out the window of a shitty motel Naruto smiled, though it may have been the drugs, he believed the rain drops on the window fell in just the right way to remind him of her, of Sakura...

He smiled, though even the thought of what had happened to her made a pang of guilt twitch in his head, looking at his hand he slammed his fist into the window, breaking it.

He didn't care, never did he think he would ever care again at this point, life without her was blank and abysmal; he didn't want to live but he was to much of a coward to kill himself, unsure of his future, he chose to shoot up.

As he lay there, drifting off to dream land, or perhaps death, either one seemed comforting at this point; the scent of her wafted up to him.

Sai sighed, looked around to Hinata and Sasuke, "Have you guys seen Naruto in a while?" He asked, he had beed looking for him for a few days and found himself no where closer to finding him.

Hinata shook her head, she was pregnant with Sasuke's child, it was their first and they had wedded not to long before Sakura had been killed.

Sasuke sighed, "We know that you care for him Sai, but you need to realize that he needs help, he has an addiction and until he goes to rehab, he isn't allowed around our house." Even though Sasuke didn't like saying that at all, he hated hearing those words come out of his mouth. "I'm sorry to have to say that."

Sai nodded and looked to them, "Well, I'll be off, thank you for helping guys, and Hinata, you take care, you'll be an awesome mother."

With that Sai stood up and walked to his car, driving to the very place he hoped he would not find Naruto at, The Crystal Palace...

When he got there he knocked on a door, a grimy, scrawny guy came out, "Oh... You're not Wendy..." He sighed, "What do you want kid, you look to clean to be here."

"I'm Sai, I'm looking for Naruto, he has blond hair and he has whiskers and he wears a lot of orange." Sai said.

"Ah, well he's not here, I'm Jesse, if I see him I'll tell him you were looking for him, but hey, if he needs to score a friend of mine and I are cooking some up soon, his name is Heisenberg." He smiled, though his teeth were to white to be a meth head.

Sai nodded and looked to him, "Thank you." He said and waked to another door, it was ajar, he took a deep breath and walked in, gasping when he saw the body of his bset friend lying next to a broken window, hand bleeding, he was OD'ing and bleeding heavily.

He called 911

Jesse sighed as he sat in the motel, he had to get up, he had to leave, he got the RV from the parking lot and Drove to see Walter, he had to see him, to ask him if he wanted to cook some more.

He waited until the bitch was gone and then walked up to the front door and knocked, though he never actually though anyone would answer the door, when the door was opened he was thouroughly surprised.

A handsome young teen age boy answered the door, he was skinny and and beautiful, Jesse never thought he could have his heart flutter, he never thought that he would feel this way about another man.

"How you are today, good doin?" He asked, though his voice was cracked, his tongue twisted and his words tangled, he stood there, feeing stupid.

Walter JR, or as he liked to be called Flynn, "Um, can I help you?" He asked, "Oh, you're that Jesse Pinkman guy, my dad isn't here, it's just me and I have to baby sit my brother and sister."

Jesse smiled, "Um, would you mind if I came in, just to like wait for your dad?" He asked, though he wanted to do more than just wait.

"Uh sure, I guess, just don't be to loud, the kids are sleeping." Flynn said as he opened the door and allowed him inside.

Naruto awoke at the hospital, a sleeping form beside him, though he knew who it was, it made him cry about how much it seemed like Sai cared.

He sniffled, it was louder than he thought it would be, waking up Sai.

"Naruto... You scared me, for a while it was touch and go, I thought you were never going to come back to me, and for a moment, I was depressed, I thought I would lose you."

Naruto reached his hand out, only to realize that he was being held in place by restraints, "Why am I tied up like this in a hospital?"

"When they finally got you away you freaked out, started trying to pry the nurses off of you and trying to fight the doctors. They had to keep you kept still while they worked on you, it was to protect you and everyone around you." Sai stopped and sighed, "Listen Naruto, I know what you're feeling, I know what you have been through, I want you to know, that if she saw you like this, if Sakura saw the state that you are in right now, she would be so disappointed." He said, though he had not wanted to say that, he thought it might help Naruto realize that he was hurting himself, and not only that, he was hurting everyone around him, including his son, who was in Sai's custody.

Naruto began to sob, "I know... I just feel so much pain, so much anger and the hate, it makes me sick. I couldn't defend her, I couldn't save her..." He couldn't talk, he just laid there.

"Naruto, please enter rehab..." Sai offered.

Jesse sat on the couch, looking at Flynn take care of the two babies like he was a natural, like he had children of his own, he smirked. "So, Uh Walter JR was it? You sure take care of those kids very well, like you've done it all your life."

"Uh, call me Flynn and yeah, I babysit every now and again for other people so my parents thought I should baby sit for them too." Flynn smiled, "I love my little sister and baby brother, I just can't believe that my mom had twins; makes me think of my own future, about having kids someday." He smiled.

When Flynn smiled it melted his heart, he was about to say something else before he heard the door open and saw the look of one very angry .

"Jesse? What are you doing here? Why are you talking to my son?" He shot a glare at Flynn, "Why did you let him in the house?" He asked.

"Because I thought he was a friend of yours and he asked to wait here until you came home." Flynn said and shrugged. "Was he not allowed here?"

Walter sighed and looked to Jesse, "Come to the kitchen with me while I put away groceries." He said, "You can grab yourself a beer."

Jesse just noticed the brown paper bags in his hands as he just smiled, he was just about to court his son; and here he is with the boys father.

As they walked to the kitchen, Walter looked to Jesse, "Jessee, I thought we would stay away from each others families." Walter spoke as he put the food away.

Jesse sighed, and whispered to him, "I thought we could cook some more, just for a few weeks more, I have a chance at getting everything settled with my house and family." He said and smiled.

Walter sighed, "Give me a few days to think about it, but for the mean time, leave my house and don't come back, don't talk to my son or come near my kids," He said.

Jesse nodded and left, going to his parents house, he had a bone to pick with them. Now that he had a chance to make his life better.

Jesse arrived at his parents house, knocking on the door, his mother answered, "Mom, we need to talk." He spoke, "I'm clean and I need to tel you this."

She sighed and reluctantly let him in, he had stopped at a store before he had gotten there to get a drug test for his little brother.

They sat at the table and sipped some coffee, "Mom, that joint you found, before you kicked me out, was not mine, it was my little brothers."

"Jake? No, your brother does not do drugs, he doesn't take after you, he has a bright future ahead of him." She argued with him and he could tell that she was getting angry.

"I have a drug test right here if you don't believe me, surprise him, and if he fails, then get him help, get him support and pay the fuck attention to him." He said.

She sighed, she heard the front door open, her son was home from a friends house. "Jake! Honey, get in here!" She yelled from the kitchen.

Jake came into the kitchen, smiling at his mother, but when he saw his big brother and the look on his mothers face, he didn't know what to expect. "What's wrong mom?"

"Jake, I want you to go in the bathroom with your brother and take this test okay?" She said with a smile, she knew he would pass and she would be hurt if she thought otherwise.

Jake nodded and followed him to the bathroom and peed on the stick. Jesse walked out and waited for the results as Jake sat at the table, "What test was that? A pregnancy test?" He asked.

His mother looked at the test and when it came back as positive, she began to sob, "Jake, are you really smoking pot?" She cried.

Jake looked at Jesse as if he had betrayed him, "What the hell? Why would you do that?"

"So it's true!" She began to sob even more.

"I did it so that you don't turn out like me, I started smoking meth because some of my pot was laced with it." Jesse sighed.

Naruto nodded, "I need to get help, I do, please help me Sai, help me get out of this." He said and then passed out.

Sai expected nothing less, after all the meth he shot up, he was sure to be exhausted and crashing from the lack of it.

Naruto slept and dreamed of the man he met, the man he scored meth from, Jesse was his name, he wondered if he coud get in business with him, could help him sell meth and in turn not get a lot of money, just some meth.

He sighed in his dream, he knew he needed help, but did not think he deseved it, for he was the one who let Sakura die, he wasn't there to help her, he wasn't there to defend her.

Love filled his heart as the image of Sakura appeared in his dream, she looked to him and frowned, "Naruto, you're such a moron, I loved you. I know it hurts, I know you miss me, but you can't let me hold you back. Even though you don't think that, you need to move on and get better." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Rate**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Follow**_


End file.
